1 de abril
by Thalie Lovegood
Summary: ES EL PRIMER CUMPLEAÑOS QUE GEORGE PASA SIN FRED Y APESAR DE QUE SU DIA COMIENZA DE UNA FORMA DEPRIMENTE Y TRISTE...PERO A PESAR DE QUE EXTRAÑA A SU GEMELO NO SE MERECE SUFRIR EL RETSO DE SU VIDA POR SU MUERTE...TIENE QUE APRENDER A SONREIR Y REIR SOLO.


**1 DE ABRIL**

Empezaba a amanecer y los rayos de luz trataban de colarse a través de la cortina en ese pequeño apartamento del callejón diagon.

La luz se hacia mas intensa a cada segundo alcanzando a mostrar un rostro deprimido al final de la habitación, un muchacho de cabello color rojizo, pecas y una mancha negra en al parte derecha de su rostro donde se suponía que debería ir su oreja.

George tenia planeado quedarse en su casa todo el día, no soportaría salir de esa pequeña fortaleza y menos el primer cumpleaños que pasaría sin su gemelo, prefería estar solo en su sufrimiento.

Pero el destino no se lo permitió ya que había una mancha del otro lado de al ignoro, pero esta a el no; así que se puso de pie y reconoció a la pequeña mancha como pigwidgeon, la estúpida y torpe lechuza de su hermano menor ron.

La dejo entrar y empezó a leer la carta que tenia atada en una de sus patas

Querido George:

Feliz cumpleaños, todos en la madriguera nos sentimos muy felices de que cumplas una año mas de vida, todos te extrañamos ¿Por qué no nos visitas?

Bueno la razón no importa peor te mando esta carta para decirte que vamos a pasar tu cumpleaños contigo, por que 21 años no se cumplen todos los días.

Atta.

Tu familia que te quiere y adora, los weasley.

Ag. No es que George dejara de amar a su familia desde que murió fred, pero a decir verdad el prefería estar solo el día de hoy pues su cumpleaños ya nos eran lo mismos de ahora en adelante, no van a empezar y a terminar con bromas, ni con regalos que digas" para los gemelos weasley, de…". No eso ya era parte del pasado.

Agarro su capa y salió del lugar lo antes posible antes de que lleguen sus familiares.

Ya había caminado por horas peor aun así no sentía el cansancio solo quería ahogar el vacio en su pecho que ahora representaba a su hermano y sin más se desapareció.

Apareció en un parque, una especie de jardín gigante, caminaba y con cada paso que daba mas lagrimas rozaban su mejilla por que ahora ya tenia un fin, un lugar a donde pasar el resto del día: la tumba de su hermano gemelo.

Ahí estaba, solo tenia que pasar aquel árbol se encontraría... angelina.

Si definitivamente esa era angelina Johnson, ahí sentada al frente de la tumba de su hermano llorando en silencio y al mismo tiempo mirando al vacio.

El se quedo de pies al lado de ella mirando una y otra vez la tumba de su hermano, tal vez pasaron horas, pero luego angelina se puso de pie y miro a George, tal vez recordando una vez más a fred.

Luego unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de angelina, George decidió apartarse de ella, no podía con su propio dolor y no seria capaz adicionando el dolor de angelina.

Camino hasta el lugar donde apareció y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras por su mente pasaban cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia con fred: la vez que mandaron el excusado a la enfermería cuando Harry recién había salvado al piedra filosofal, la vez que fred le pidió a angelina ir al baile con el…angelina, y si definitivamente angelina venia caminando hacia el para unírsele.

"Bueno tal vez compartir el dolor no sea tan mala idea" pensó George al ver a angelina sentarse junto a el.

-sabes a veces me pregunto como seria mi vida si fred estuviera vivo o si simplemente el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nunca hubiera existido-dijo angelina después de varios minutos de silencio.

-yo no, me pregunto ¿por que fred nos abandono? ¿Por que fue tan egoísta?-le respondió George

La miro por unos segundos y se acerco poco a poco hacia ella pero ella se aparto de el lo más que pudo, "no, no podían o si no el sentimiento de culpa los perseguiría el resto se sus vidas…fred" pensaron ambos; pero eso no importo ya que a los pocos segundos sus labios ya se estaban rozando

Tal vez fue el beso mas triste que hayan tenido ambos en sus vidas debido a la situación pero…se sentía bien.

Y aunque no lo crean el sentimiento ya estaba aunque solo hasta ese momento lo pudieron interpretar, siempre hubo algo mas pero en ese momento, solo en ese momento ,el beso expreso lo que sentían. Aunque los dos amaban a fred ya no estaba y el siempre les dijo "quiero lo mejor para los que quiero" y sin saber que eso era lo mejor, claro esta que no iba ser fácil lidiar la culpa, algún DIA lo entenderían todo: que todo pasa por algo y la muerte de fred tubo un sentido triste el mismo que lo tubo aquel beso.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**No crean la muerte que más me dolió fue la de fred, pero no creo que por eso George tenga que sufrir por el resto de su vida… por eso cree este oneshot y por eso se besaron en el cementerio, es la forma en la que yo expreso que fred estaría de acuerdo con esta relación.**


End file.
